


Christmas

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Christmas with the family, kara thinks, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Kara reflects as she spends Christmas with her family
Kudos: 11





	Christmas

There are things that Kara misses about Krypton. Especially around the holidays.  
  
She misses her family, misses waking up early on a day to help bake cookies with her mom. To wrapping presents with her dad and reading stories.

She misses the family dinners with Aunt Astra and Uncle Non (before they were arrested) with Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor. Misses the stories they would tell.

She especially misses the food.

She tries not to play the what if game.

_What if the planet did survive. Would she be in her home laughing at something Uncle Jor said? Would she be playing with her baby cousin? Watching him grow up._

_Where would she be? Married with children of her own? Would she be in the science guild or the arts?_

_Would she ever find know why Astra went to prison? (Like she did now.)_

Sometimes she can’t help it and it brings her in a sad mood. It also takes a lot to get out of but she manages.

When the questions start coming, she has take a step back and watch the amazing people that’s in her life.

Like now, as she’s tucked away in a corner of the Kent house just watching. Watching Eliza and Martha cooking and laughing in the kitchen.

Clark and Conner bonding over something in the living room, with Lois rocking Baby Jonathan to sleep while talking to Nia.

Alex sneaking a bottle of wine from the fridge so her, Kelly and Lena can continue drinking.

Smiling as she watches Winn and James try to explain a game they want to play later to Querl. She can tell that Querl gets it, gets the rules. And she’s wondering if he’s only playing dumb just to screw around with them. It wouldn’t surprise her.

“Are you alright Kara?” J’onn asks, spotting Kara by herself.

She gives him a smile. “Yeah, yeah I’m great.”

And she knows, with people who love her she can get through the questions. And it makes her heart grow warm at the thought that she doesn’t have to go through it alone.


End file.
